Beasts under your bed
by fixusi
Summary: "You son of a bitch ! Stop it!" Dean yelled after seeing how much pain Sam was in. "I'll stop it when you tell me who told you this address." "D-Dean, no", Sam pleaded. Dean shook his head. He had to tell. Hurt!Sam, twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was first oneshot but this became twoshot because of its length. Sorry for the mistakes! **

**Set in season two. **

**oO::Oo**

"Hey, where are you?"  
"At the library. You?"  
"Outside of the police station", Sam told Dean. "Man, it's all fake. This Willow- guy didn't die, he moved away. So I guess the legend is just a legend."

Sam heard Dean snort.

"I thought so, too. Because I found nothing about his death. I mean, if he had disappeared in some strange way like the legend says, the news papers would have written about it."  
"True. But hey, I'll walk there. Just wait me, alright?"  
"Okay. Bye."

Sam shut his phone with a sigh.

After they had killed the ghost killing people few weeks ago, they heard about strange disappearances happening in here. Winchesters asked some questions and name Willow Brown had popped up. He had been a farmer back in 19th century, who had "disappeared" soon after turning thirty.

Maybe he was the kidnapper, they had thought. The way people said Willow had disappeared matched the way these people were disappearing.

But turned out he had moved to Indiana. He had started a new life with his new wife there.

Even though Willow wasn't behind the disappearances, something was. And they still had to figure out what.

So there Sam was, walking to the Library hands in my pockets. It was cold and windy day in November. There was no snow on the streets yet, and that was okay to Sam. He didn't like snow even though it was beautiful.

Streets were quiet because it was Sunday. It was only half past eight, but there was still no-one except Sam and a few little boys chasing each other and laughing. They stopped when Sam walked past them.

Sam smiled at the little boy staring at him.

"Hey", Sam said and stopped when the little boy grabbed Sam's hand. Sam looked at the boy. He seemed scared.

"What's wrong?"  
The boy didn't answer, just clenched his little hand around Sam's.

"Little guy, you can tell me. You look scared, everything alright?" Sam tried. He couldn't just walk off from the scared little boy.

"I..." the boy started. He couldn't be more than seven years old. "My mum talked with this meanie today.. he- the meanie said he is going to 'take care of Angelina'. What does it mean? Angelina is my teacher and so nice to everybody, please sir, don't let the meanie hurt her!"

Sam was surprised. What?  
"Woah, umm, slow down a little. Who is this meanie?"  
"I don't know. He hurt my sister, he slapped her to her cheek yesterday so my sister started crying!"

"Can you tell me what this meanie looks like?"  
The kid thought for a moment. His friends has vanished somewhere, maybe down the street or inside the house behind Sam. Sam didn't know, but honestly? He didn't care.

"Well, he is tall. And he has tall coat. He is dark.."  
"Dark? Like, black?"  
"No, I mean dark. The coat is dark, his hat is dark, and he always stands in the shadow."

Sam sighed. These facts really didn't help, but 'taking care of' somebody sounded evil, and his job was to stop evil things.

"Why is your mum talking to this meanie?"  
"I don't know. I am afraid of mum.. she hits us, too. Sometimes."

_Domestic violence. Super._

"Where does Angelina live? I can go to talk to her, you know, tell the situation."  
"I don't know the street name, but I can come show you."

Sam smiled at the little boy.  
"Sure. Sounds good."

**oO::Oo**

They walked about two minutes before Sam remembered Dean. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean's number.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" answered Dean with a question.

"Umm, I ran into this little boy who claims that somebody wants to 'take care of' his teacher Angelina. I just promised to help him find the teacher."  
"Sam, you did what? We don't have time-"  
"Listen to me, please! I couldn't just walk off from him, he is like seven and so scared. And it could solve our... problem, too. I'm just going to check it out, okay?"

Dean sighed.  
"Okay, but I'm coming too. Where are you?"  
"Walking down the 9th Street."  
"'kay. Give me two minutes."

Sam shut his phone and turned his head at the little guy watching him carefully.

"Who did you call to?"  
"My brother. He is going to come help us."  
"Is he nice?"  
"Yes, very nice. You'll like him. Do you like Metallica?" Sam asked with a grin.

Smile raised to the little boy's face as he nodded.

"I love Metallica, but my mum doesn't let me listen it. She says it's crap.."

Sam couldn't help himself thinking that the boy standing next to him had been through a lot. It wasn't fair, even though Sam hadn't had a normal childhood, he had been happy and felt safe. This kid didn't.

"Well good then, because my brother loves Metallica too. I bet he can let you listen to it in the car."

The look on the little kid's face was so happy that Sam felt better too.

"Really? Wow, your brother sounds so fair!"

Sam laughed.  
"Yeah." Sam heard the familiar sound of Impala and saw Dean driving it. He pulled next to Sam and smiling Sam let the little kid sit in front.

The boy watched Sam sitting in the backseat, looking hopeful.

"You can ask", Sam whispered to the boy's ear. He started to like that kid.  
"S-sir, can we listen M-Metallica..?" Boy asked shyly. Dean looked surprised and looked the boy for a second.

"I guess it's possible", Dean said smiling and pressed few buttons.

The Unforgiven started to play from the car speakers. Even Dean laughed a bit to the boy singing along.

"Alright, would you tell us where to go?" Dean asked the kid. He nodded and told Dean where to turn. It took fifteen minutes and three Metallica songs before they arrived.  
"I'll come with you", the boy said, jumping off the car. Sam and Dean followed him, changing looks.

"Wow, nice kid", Dean muttered. Sam nodded.  
"He doesn't seem too scared", Dean noticed. Sam nodded again.  
"He was scared when I first saw him, but he relaxed when I said I was going to help."

Dean shrugged.

"I just hope you are right about this. The boy is nice, but something feels strange."  
"I hope so, too", Sam agreed and knocked the door in front of them. Little boy stood behind them.

It took a while, but someone opened the door. It was man, maybe forty years old.  
"How can I help you?" Man asked.  
"Is Angelina here?" Sam asked. "We're partners at work, and-"  
"Yeah, Angelina is upstairs. You want to come inside?" Man interrupted Sam cold look on his face.

Alarm bells started to ring inside Dean. Something was definitely wrong.

"Uhh, no. Could you just tell Angelina we came here?" Dean quickly said. Man nodded and Winchesters turn around. Boy had left and there was no sign of him.  
"This is scary", Sam whispered as the began to walk away.  
"True", Dean said.

"Hey! Assholes!"

Sam and Dean spun around together. Man stood right behind them, grabbing Sam's shoulders with his hands and sending his knee to Sam's stomach. Sam cried in quick pain and fell to the ground out of breath.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and looked to the man. Look on man's face was cold and there was blood on his cheek.

Dean sent his fist to the man's face, but the man just dodged the hit and kicked Dean to his legs, making Dean fall next to his brother. Dean had no time to react before there was two guns, another pointing at his brother and another pointing at Dean.

"You come here and ask about Angelina. Why?"  
Sam backed off a little, breathing heavily. Dean quickly looked at his brother.

"Move another inch and you'll have a bullet in your leg", man warned Sam and Sam froze. "And you", man said looking at Dean. "Answer my question. Or this man here will find that bullet inside his leg."

"Woah, woah. You don't have to shoot anybody!" Dean said to the man. The man pressed the trigger and the gun went off, bullet flying to the ground next to Sam's knee. Sam jumped a bit, moving closer Dean.

"Alright, alright! Geez.."  
"We came, because we are Angelina's partners at-"  
"Don't give me that bullshit!" man yelled, pressing the trigger again. With a loud bang the bullet hit Sam's leg. Sam cried out in pain.

"It's true! Don't shoot!"  
"Don't. Give. Me. That. Bullshit! Angelina is dead, you hear me? Dead! I killed her! Are you some kind of cops, huh?!"

Man was blinded with anger.

Dean was confused. If Angelina was already dead.. what was the boy talking about, then?

"You know too much. I have to do this now", Man said, moving closer to Sam and sending his boot to Sam's head. Sam fell limp to the ground, clearly unconscious.

"Sam! Don't touch him you freaky bastard!"  
Man laughed, and last thing Dean saw was the man's boot.

**End of chapter one ! Reviews are love !**

**And, again. I'm sorry for the mistakes ! English isn't my first language, so... but I hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. It all is going to make sense, because I'm going to explain it, just wait and read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.  
Rated: T**

Sam woke up in pain and saw Dean watching him. They were tied up in some basement.

"Sam, you alright?"  
"Been better.. you?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. Your leg still bleeds, though. Try to put pressure on it."

Sam laughed.

"We're tied, Dean. However, what happened?"  
"My last memory is getting a boot in the head. I woke up about thirty minutes ago."  
"Who is he?"

Dean shook his head. They sat facing each other, both of them handcuffed to the wall.

"I don't know."  
"Where did the boy go?"  
"Too many questions there, Sammy. But I don't know. Maybe he was smart and left."  
"Why? He seemed like he wanted to do this."  
"Remember what the man said? He killed Angelina. I wonder how long time ago."

Sam nodded.  
"It can't be too long ago, because the kid thought she was alive."  
"Days, maybe."

Sam thought for a minute.

"No. He had to kill Angelina today. I'm pretty sure that's the 'meanie' that kid talked about."  
"Today? Where did you pull that from?"  
Sam sighed. He remembered his conversation with the little guy.

"That boy said to me: 'mum talked with this meanie today'."  
"Did he tell when that meanie had threatened to kill Angelina?"  
"Well, I think he said today."

The door next to Dean opened. Same man stepped inside, smiling coldly.  
"I see you are awake."  
"We are. Thanks for the goodnight- kiss", Dean said smiling coldly, too.

"Samuel and Dean Winchester. You know, you are quite easy to recognize. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Why are you here asking about Angelina? I know you are not cops. You are hunters, and I swear, here is no ghosts. So, why are you here?"

_Okay. This is getting weirder every minute_, thought Sam.

"Who said here was ghosts?" Dean asked. "We just... we knew Angelina. And now she is missing, and somebody told us here lived here, so.."  
"What? Who told you?!" man yelled at Dean.

"Nobody", Sam said quickly. Man turned to Sam.  
"Sam, Sam, Sam. Didn't your mommy teach you that lying is bad?"

Sam didn't answer, so man stepped closer, watching Sam's bleeding leg."You should put pressure on that wound, or you're gonna bleed out. Here, let me help."

Before Sam could react, man placed his foot on the wound and pressed. Sam cried in pain and shut his eyes tightly together.

"You son of a bitch ! Stop it!" Dean yelled after seeing how much pain Sam was in.  
"I'll stop it when you tell me who told you this address."  
"D-Dean, no", Sam pleaded. Dean shook his head.

He had to tell.

"Alright, alright! It was this little boy! Just stop."

Man took his foot off Sam's leg and Sam sighed. He breathed heavily but at least he was breathing.

"His name...?"  
"We don't know, okay? He didn't tell", Dean told man. Man shook his head and placed his foot again on the bleeding wound.  
"Tell me the name."  
"We don't know!"  
"Okay then."

Sam screamed again when man almost stepped on his wound. He was beginning to faint. He could feel the black coming to him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" screamed Dean. Sam was already going limp. "He, umm, he was like seven years old, tiny boy. He had brown hair and jeans and this old-fashioned jacket! Just stop it, you bastard!" Dean screamed to the man.

This time man nodded, backed from Sam and left from the room.

When the door closed behind the man, Dean tried to free himself from the handcuffs."Sam! Answer me! Sammy!"

He tried to slide his hands free, broke the chain and pull the whole system out of the wall, but everything failed. And Sam didn't move an inch. Dean didn't even know was Sam alive.

"Sam, please. Wake up", Dean said in concern. "Don't you do this to me."

Sam flinched. Dean sighed in relief.

"That's my boy. Open your eyes, Sam. Let me see your eyes."

Sam moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
"D'n...? Oh.. I passed out."  
"Try to stay conscious, okay? Please."  
"Okay", Sam said slowly.  
"I think the man recognized the boy", Dean said.  
"What?" Sam asked, clearly waking up better. "You told him something?"  
"Yeah, because he would've hurt you more."  
"You told him! What?"  
"What he looks like."

Sam moaned.

"He'll get in trouble", Sam said. Dean nodded.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to."  
"I'd do the same", Sam admitted.

The door opened again, this time the man was carrying bag. It looked like there was a corpse inside of it.

Sam watched in horror as the man placed the back to the floor and began to open it.

"Is this your boy?"

He lifted the boy from the bag up.

It _was_ the same boy Sam and Dean had seen.

"You bastard", Sam said in disgust. "Who kills little, innocent kids!?"  
"He heard my plans and told his friends. I couldn't let that happen."'

And suddenly Sam understood. The boy they had seen.. he had been a ghost. That explained how he vanished so quickly. And how his friends had vanished so quickly, too.

"I killed them exactly twelve years ago."  
"You killed him."  
"That's right. And day after that I killed his teacher Angelina, too. Like I planned to."  
"That boy's mum.. how does she belong to this story?" Sam asked.

Man laughed.

"Oh. She is my partner. I was at her place, we were planning Angelina's kidnapping. Suddenly one one his kids, this kid, came to the room and heard us. His mum gave him a good beating for listening, and then threw him outside playing with his friends. Same night I took him. His mum didn't even notice, she thought he had ran away. End of the story."

Dean looked shocked. That man was crazy.

"Wow. You are... one sick, sick, puppy. Why would you want to kill Angelina?" Dean asked. He wanted to kill that man. Not only for hurting Sam, but hurting so many other people, too.

"Angelina? Oh, she cheated on me."

Dean snorted.

"Can't imagine why. Oh, maybe because you are scary, ugly, crazy and violent, I bet."  
"Shut up. You want to know why he is in such a good shape? He is twelve years old body, after all?"

Sam wanted to throw up.

"You keep them in a freezer?!" Dean asked. "You are sick."  
Man laughed.  
"You have no idea. You know how long you have been here?"

Dean shook his head.  
"No", Sam said.

"Three days. You've been in and out. Mostly out because of that Chloroform I gave you."

Man placed boy's corpse to the floor and took a gun out of his pocket.  
"And now, Winchesters..."

He raised the gun at Dean's head's level.  
"Goodbye."

At the exact moment somebody stepped in the room.  
"Hey! Asshole, look at here!"

A gunshot rang out in the room. Man dropped the gun, and fell not-long-after to the ground, bullet hole in his head.

"Bobby!" Sam said smiling. It had been to close.  
"You missed me?" Bobby asked, stepping in to the room. He started to walk towards Dean, but Dean stopped him.

"Go help Sam first, he is injured", Dean asked. Bobby sighed and turned around. He picked Sam's handcuffs open and then quickly opened Dean's, too. Together they helped Sam up.

"How did you found us?" Asked Dean.  
"You didn't answer my calls, so I traced down your phones. I came to see if you were alright."  
"And you came just in time", laughed Sam.

Slowly they made it to the car. They helped Sam to the backseat of Bobby's car and drove away.

**oO::Oo**

**Three weeks later**

"I brought pizza", Dean said and threw few packs of pizza to the kitchen table.  
"I would rather eat salad, but whatever", Sam laughed.  
"This is real food, Sammy. Just eat", Dean explained.  
Bobby came into the room and sat next to Dean.

"We could go back to bring Impala here. Sounds alright to you, boys?"  
"Yes, oh gosh, yes! I miss my baby!" Dean said mouth full of pizza.  
"I'll come, too", Sam told. "I can do it. My leg doesn't hurt anymore. If I'm not walking much, I mean."

"Of course you'll come. I'm not leaving you anywhere alone for a while, okay?"

Sam laughed.  
"I understand. Let's eat first and then go."

**oO::Oo**

They were in the basement again. This time there was no corpses. Bobby had gotten rid of them.  
"Memories, memories.." Dean muttered. "I can't believe we were here for three days."

Sam shook his head.  
"Me neither. Where is that kid? His corpse, at least? Did Bobby take it, too?"  
"Yeah."

Sam was a bit sad. He had hoped he would get a chance to talk to the kid again. He wanted to tell him it was alright.

"Boys", Bobby yelled. "Come up here."

They walked up the stairs and saw Bobby standing outside.  
"What?" Sam asked and walked next to Bobby.

Bobby pointed to a figure walking towards them. It was a little kid.. they couldn't see more yet.

But then Sam saw it. It was the same boy.

"You didn't burn the boy's corpse yet?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head smiling."Dean told me how important that little kid was to you. I wanted you to do it yourself."

Sam looked at Dean, who was leaning on the door frame. Dean smiled a bit and nodded, saying nothing. Sam silently thanked Dean.

"Hi", Sam said to the little boy when he was close enough.  
"Hello. I'm sorry", boy said.  
"What? Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I mean.. you tried to rescue your teacher. Apparently her murderer just moved to her apartment after that."  
"He killed me."

Sam sighed.  
"I know. But he is dead now."

Little boy smiled a little.  
"Finally. I couldn't kill him myself. I'm just a kid. And no-one ever listened to me when I tried to tell. You were the first."

Sam smiled back to the little boy and felt sad. That boy's life had ended way too early.

"Can I listen to Metallica again?"

Sam didn't answer immediately, so the kid spoke again.  
"Please?"

Sam smiled.  
"Of course."

They sat into the Impala, and Sam turned on the Metallica.

When Metallica started to play from the speakers the boy smiled even more.  
"Jack", the boy whispered. "Jack Carter."

Sam nodded.  
"I'm Sam."

Jack began to sing along with the track.

_hush little baby, don't say a word, and never mind that noise you heard_

_it's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head._

**End. Reviews are always love ... **


End file.
